


Brave New World

by dahliadragonheart



Series: Brave New World [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deciet | Janus Sanders is a businessman, Detective Logan, Detective Roman, F/F, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, Mutant Virgil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton and Thomas run a café, Picani is a shrink, Remy is a bartender, She's a badass, Then we have the to female detectives it all starts with, They have a child, also there is a freelance journalist, forced into crime, just started writing, mutants are a thing, she is basically a genius, there are many original characters in this, there is a young mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliadragonheart/pseuds/dahliadragonheart
Summary: Florida City is where the fun stuff happens. Two new detectives come to town for a new beginning at life only to discover, not all is as it seems. Meanwhile youngsters with their own trauma do the same thing. They live completely different lives but somehow end up in the same mess. Will they be able to get out of it together or are they gonna be too busy bickering?Aka, I have no idea how to do summaries and just hope for the best.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep him safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358727) by [Whatwashernameagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwashernameagain/pseuds/Whatwashernameagain). 
  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 



> So, this is my first fanfiction ever. I have no idea where this is going. I just started writing and ended up continuing. English is not my first language, so there are probably gonna be spelling mistakes. A lot of them.
> 
> Before you begin reading I should probably warn you, this is an introduction chapter (mostly introducing a few(many) of my original characters, though there is two from the characters you will already know), so there are a few different points of view. It is also intentional that I have left various scenes vague. Mostly due to the fact that I haven't decided what they should be, or that you will have to find that out later.
> 
> Another warning, or maybe it is just a disclaimer? I know nothing about police work or how the American school system works. I also know nothing about cars or how much auto mechanics are paid, so i just guessed and hoping for the best. As this might tell you, I have some heavy researching in front of me. 
> 
> There's gonna be spoken a teeny tiny bit of Spanish and Hawaiian 'cause two of the characters are of hawaiian descent but grew up in a Latin-American society. The word spoken are in the end notes with the translation.
> 
> Please, if you have anything you want to ask about or contribute with to this story, please do so at my Tumblr @dahliadragonheart. I don't have any posting schedule and thus the chapters will be posted sporadically as I find the motivation to write them.
> 
> Enjoy, and I'm so sorry ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow the new beginnings of multiple people; two detectives who move precincts; a young mechanic trying to make the best of life for her and her younger brother, taking a job for a mysterious businessman; a young mutant who operates outside the law to save other mutants in the search of her younger brother, and gains a young companion; and a freelance detective with PTSD who ventures to a bar during the night and meets a sassy bartender.

Detective Gina Diaz stood outside the hospital room her partner, detective Bonnie Cortez, was giving birth in. A multitude of officers standing behind her was waiting for the go-signal. Inside the room with Bonnie was a serial killer. A nurse who helped women give birth and killed them and their new-born children soon after, making it look like they died naturally. But Gina wasn’t worried in the slightest. Bonnie was a strong and stubborn woman. She could easily break almost all the bones in your hand with a simple handshake, so imagine what she would be able to while in labour. She would theoretically be able to pulverize most of the bones in that very same hand.

A male scream was heard. That was the go-signal. Detective Diaz burst through the door with her gun pointed towards the nurse.

“Put your hands where I can see them!” she yelled at him. Bonnie let go of his hand, so he could do just that. “You are under arrest!” she said as she began to read him his rights. She called the officers in after she had handcuffed him, so they could take him to the station.

“Took you long enough. That guy is such a creep,” Bonnie said, panting from the contractions. “Now get me a real doctor, and you better stay in here while I give birth!” she ordered.

Gina silently laughed at her partner's antics, responding: “It’s your own fault for refusing to go on maternity leave.” She went out of the door and called for a doctor. They had spoken with the doctors at the hospital so that they knew about their operation.

Fast forward three hours, and a child had been born. A beautiful young girl. Bonnie was sweating and panting, but on her face was the biggest smile you would ever see on her. “She’s so beautiful, just like her mother,” she said, smiling up at Gina.

“That can’t be true, I would say she is just as beautiful as her Mama,” Gina replied, a smirk on her face, knowing Bonnie got flustered easily when told she was beautiful, added with Gina’s trademark smirk.

It had the desired effect. Gina leaned down to kiss their daughter on the forehead. “Hello, little Dani. Welcome to the world, and congratulations to helping your Mother and Mama catch a very bad guy,” she whispered.

Bonnie pouted at that. “I want a kiss too!” she whined. Gina couldn’t stop openly laughing at that and leaned down again, passionately kissing Bonnie, like they hadn’t seen each other for a very long time. Bonnie sighed and smiled into the kiss.

There was a hesitant knock on the door. A police officer from the precinct stuck their head in, smiling when they saw the tiny human being in Bonnie’s arms. “We brought gifts,” they offered, pointing behind them, where the rest of the officers and detectives from the precinct stood, waiting. Even Captain Janell Garcia.

With a nod from the two mother detectives, the door opened wide and the captain and a few other detectives and officers walked over to properly greet the newest member of the police force. “Thank you, Thomsen,” Bonnie said to the officer who knocked. “This is so nice of all of you.”

“The two of you are not allowed to step foot in the precinct for the next few weeks!” Captain Garcia said, a smirk present on her face. “You need to spend time with this precious little bean, no excuses. We can handle a few weeks of you not being there. You have overworked yourselves, especially you, detective Cortez! - not going on maternity leave before being in labour? You are out of your mind! You spend as much time with that little nugget as you can and that’s an order!”

“Don’t worry Cap, we will,” Gina assured their captain with a playful smile on her face. “I will make sure she gets all the rest she needs, and more.”

The door opened once more, and a doctor came in. “Oh, I didn’t know there were others in here. I’m afraid I will have to ask you to return to the waiting room,” she said, calm and smiling. “The little one needs a peaceful and quiet atmosphere, and I need a word with her parents.”

“Sure thing doc,” Captain Garcia said. “Alright everybody, you heard her, let’s move,” she ordered, and soon enough the hospital room was emptied for police officer sans the two detective mothers.

“Is everything alright doctor? We know she came a month early, but she looks healthy…” Gina began to pick up the pace in her speech.

“She is as healthy as any new-born, don’t you worry,” the doctor was quick to reassure her. “We just need her to stay at the hospital for a week or so to monitor her, given the, uhm, special circumstances of her conception.”

The doctor talked them through the tests they were going to put their daughter through, nothing stressing in the slightest, they just needed to see, if she was developing correctly and so on.

Gina and Bonnie had volunteered in a scientific project eight months earlier. It was to help female couples have children without needing sperm donors. They were the first-ever to have been put through the procedure, so everybody was tip-toeing around Bonnie after she was impregnated. They had taken a few of Gina’s eggs and done something scientific to them, so they mimicked sperm, and put them into contact with Bonnie’s eggs. After that, all they had to do was wait and see. And pregnant, she became. 8 months later and here they were, in the hospital holding their daughter.

\---

One (1) year later.

“You know, I hate to see the two of you go,” Captain Garcia told the two detectives. “You are some of the best detectives I have ever had the pleasure of serving with.”

“I know, but it’s our job. We have to help where we can, and the precinct in Florida is severely understaffed, whilst we are too many with too little to do.” Gina said. They were going to be transferred to a precinct in Florida. No one was happy to see them go, but everyone knew it was for the best.

“Besides, Captain Holt is one of the best, right? Next to you of course,” Bonnie added when she saw the playful pout forming on their captain and friend’s face.

“Yeah, Holt is one of the best. He had to be to put up with me at the academy,” she grinned. Captain Holt and Captain Garcia were at the Police Academy at the same time and were the best of friends. Everyone thought they were gonna end up being a couple, but they proved everyone wrong when both of them came out at the same time. Holt as gay and Garcia as a lesbian. Nobody teased or messed with them again.

“What is Florida’s policy about mutants again?” officer Thomsen asked. “I can’t remember. I hope they are accepting, I would hate to see you have to hide your skills from your new colleagues,” they said tentatively.

There was a brief moment pause. “Don’t worry officer Thomsen, they are accepting of mutants. Even though, Holt doesn’t know detective Diaz is a mutant. It is something personal and not my place to tell him,” Captain Garcia said, only calm present in her voice.

A quiet cry was heard grabbing the attention of all the precinct in the middle of saying their goodbyes. “Guess that our sign. We’ll keep in contact,” Gina said, smiling sadly. Then left with her partner and daughter, but not before hugging her former captain and waving goodbye to their former co-workers, now only friends.

The next day they arrived in Florida. Drove up to their new precinct after dropping Dani off with Gina’s younger brother, Clyde.

“This is it. We are going to meet our new family in arms. I’m actually a bit nervous Gina,” Bonnie said as they stood outside the precinct.

“Yes, it is Bonnie. Now let’s go through that door and make a great first impression.” Gina said confidently. And that they did. Opened the door to greet their new colleagues…

…and instead found a kindergarten.

 

* * *

 

 

“¡Vamos Max, apurate! You’re going to be late for school! Kūamuamu! Have you seen my toolbox?” The voice was heard all the way from the garage. Chidolga really didn’t want her younger brother to be late on his first day at school. She also had a client she couldn’t let wait, he had to go to work so she needed to be there before then.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Just needed to find my sketchbook!” Max shouted back. He put the sketchbook in his bag and exited his room. Freya whined. She wanted more cuddles. When Max didn’t respond to the whining she barked. A light but quiet bark. “Not now Freya, I need to go to school. I’ll play when I come home,” he sighed. A huff and she walked with him to the garage where Chidolga was waiting.

“Well? Have you?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. She really needed that toolbox, it was one of the smaller ones she could bring with her on the motorcycle, her precious Bike.

“Have I what?” he asked back, a stubborn tone in his voice. He knew exactly what she was talking about though.

“Seen my toolbox?” she sighed. “I know you don’t like me going to meet my clients at their house, but there was no way he could come here,” she explained. She knew he was anxious about her leaving the garage for work since the Incident. She shook her head. She really didn’t want to think about that now.

Max sighed and then pointed towards the junk box. “You left it there a few days ago. You really shouldn’t have a lid for that thing.”

Chidolga visibly relaxed a bit. She opened the box and sure enough, there it was. She kissed Max’s forehead with an almost inaudible “Thank you”.

Soon after they were on the road to Max’s new school. They couldn’t chat much since they were on the Bike as always. Max was a bit worried about what people would think about him being driven to school by his sister on a motorcycle. Would they immediately see him as prey for bullies or would they be scared of him because his sister usually looked like a gangster in her biker-gear? He wasn’t worried about the first since he grew up in Opal City, the worst possible city to grow up in due to it having the highest crime rates in the states. So, he knew how to handle bullies, they were nothing compared to dirty cops and gangsters and other criminals looming the city. But now they lived in Florida City, the latest city for them to live in for the past two years.

They pulled up on the parking lot to the school after 10 minutes. It wasn’t the longest drive, but Chidolga insisted on driving him to school. She still had trouble trusting people. “Here we go. Have a great first day in school Max,” she said. Then she was off again.

Max watched her drive away and sighed. Then turned around to enter his new school. It wasn’t as big as he had thought, so that was a consolation at least. “Here I go.” 

“You’re younger than I thought you would be,” a voice stated, startling Chidolga out of her thoughts after she had arrived at her client’s house. “Are you sure you’re qualified for this?” a man closed the door to his house and walked towards her. He was in the middle of his forties but didn’t look the part at all. His dark brown hair was slicked back so it really showed off his vitiligo and heterochromia, left eye a vibrant yellow whilst the other was a dark brown. It was fascinating to study, and if she hadn’t been aro-ace, and had been straight for that matter, she might have found him attractive.

“Mister D., I can assure you that I am more than qualified, despite my age. I actually doubt you would find anyone more qualified than me,” Chidolga answered the man. He hadn’t given her his name, just told her to call him Mister D. or Dee. She obliged but had no idea why he wanted that.

With that, he nodded, turned around and signalled for Chidolga to follow him. “I do hope you can fix it. It is very dear to me,” he told the young auto mechanic. He showed her to a giant garage, at least compared to hers, and showed her an old model Chevrolet Corvette, one she hadn’t seen on the market before, it was before her time. Mister D. smiled at her gawking eyes. “I bought it when I was a young boy myself, I was maybe a bit younger than you, miss Eternium.”

“You want _me_?! - to look over… to work on…” Chidolga almost couldn’t think any coherent thought, let alone speak them out loud. Mister D. laughed lightly at her antics. He truly valued people who saw veteran car such as this with the same wonder and awe as he.

“I would, yes. I will only allow the best qualified to take a look at it, and from my research, that is you,” he said letting a bit of his amusement to be heard in his voice. He usually didn’t show any emotions when conversing with other people, but there was something different about the teenager known as Chidolga Eternium. “I will pay a small sum of money in advance so that you can get the parts you need. I will pay the rest when you are done,” he said in a voice that had no room for arguments.

That snapped Chidolga out of her amazed start of mind. “I will need to look it over to even start to determine a price since it’s in my policy not to have a starting fee.” She hated it when people asked her what her starting price was. The answer she received from Mister D. was not what she had expected at all.

“I know that, but I also know that you don’t charge nearly enough from your clients when you are finished, so I have already a predetermined sum for you to begin with, and when you are done I also have a sum, however that is very flexible and will be determined by the end result,” he said. When he saw the surprised look on her face he added: “I researched who would be the best qualified, remember? I also found that you are the sole provider for you and your brother. I have been in your situation myself, but do not think of this as charity work. Think of it as a nudge in a better financial direction.”

Yup, Mister D. wasn’t at all what she had expected him to be. “Well, I guess I could be okay with that,” she slowly agreed. “What starting fee did you have in mind?” she asked cautiously, silently dreading the answer. She only agreed because he wasn’t as cold as everyone had told her and of course the fact that it was a vintage Chevrolet Corvette.

“5,000 dollars.”

For the second time in ten minutes, Chidolga gawked. That was usually what she charged her clients all in all, sometimes less, because they thought it was too expensive. But here she was, being told someone would willingly pay 5,000 dollars _as a charging fee!?_ And he wanted to pay _more_ when she was finished! What in the world? Did he have brain damage?

“I will transfer them to your account, but I will need your account number to do so,” he said coolly, not letting any emotions show this time, though he was amused by her reaction but also outraged by it, because it was further evidence that she wasn’t paid nearly as much as she should be.

“Are… are you sure? That is a lot of money, Mister D.” she said, not believing her own ears. He wasn’t joking, that much she could tell, but she didn’t know where he came from. What was he playing at?

Those thoughts were not allowed to continue, however, since he, quite effortlessly, silenced them with his next word.

“Of course, it’s the least I would pay. As I stated earlier, you take too little money for your services to our motor vehicles miss Eternium. Now, I must be going. You already have my number, correct? I expect you to text me your account number by noon at the latest so that I can transfer the money. There is food in the fridge as well as refreshments such as sparkly water as well as regular water,” he said, “Now, I must get going. I will see you this afternoon.” And with that, he turned around and walked to a black car with toned windows. Moments later he was gone and Chidolga was alone with a most beautiful car by her side.

 _‘5,000 dollars’_ she thought. That was a lot of money and a lot of trusts to put in a 17-year-old for a man of his ranks. Maybe she could start trusting people again if only a little. But still, 5,000 dollars.

“Dios mios.”

 

* * *

 

 

Police sirens in the distance. Delta was far enough away since she could barely hear them. As long as they didn’t get closer she didn’t care. All the mutants being kept at the Facility were safe and that was all that mattered right now.

She started her little crusade almost 7 months ago when they took Max. She’d promised to always keep him safe but failed. They were ruthless monsters, taking a 12-year-old boy mistaken for a homeless mutant - what they actually were after - for god knows what.

The mutants were from all over the world, shipped to Greece after their economical crash. The perfect place to stash mutants without anyone noticing. A few did, obviously, but elected to do nothing. A mutant was a mutant, no matter who they were or where they were from. That’s what they told everybody to justify why they did nothing. A disgrace to the human race, that’s what they were. Cowards as well. But she got them to talk so she could free the mutants inhumanly taken from their homes and families. And did something about it, hoping she in the process could find her own family, her baby brother Max.

There was a small tap on her arm. Delta turned around and saw a little girl, maybe 7 years old. She had two small antennas sticking out of her thick chestnut-brown hair, her cheeks were rather red, most likely due to the running mixed with the cold. Her eyes were shining the most beautiful sunflower-yellow for a moment before returning to their normal light-brown, almost golden colour. Her skin was dangerously white, and she had more than a few older cuts and bruises littering it. Delta gave her a small soft smile before taking off her jacket and draped it around the little girl’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” the little girl said, giving a tentative smile. She immediately cuddled into it, drinking up the warmth and continued: “…for saving us from that horrible place.”

“Of course little one. I have contacted someone whom I trust with my life, they will take all of you home, make sure you get a new start at life again. Where are you from honey?” Delta asked the little girl.

“I’m from Stamford in England, miss hero,” she said giving Delta a sad smile. Delta didn’t give her name to anyone she saved and making sure they weren’t able to see her face properly, so no one would be able to give her up if caught again.

“Just call me Light, honey. ‘M not all that comfortable being called a hero. It could get me killed,” she winked playfully at the little girl.

“Why?” she asked shocked.

“Because I don’t have a hero permit, so I’m technically a vigilante, thus illegal.”

“But, then why didn’t the heroes with permits come to get us? Come to save us? Is that not what they do?”

“It is, but very few actually know of these facilities I’m afraid, and it would take much longer if they did. They would have to go through a lot of paperwork and stuff, wasting time, time these monsters would use to change locations,” Delta sighed, internally cursing the self-proclaimed ‘heroes’ for standing by passively.

“Oh, well I think you are a hero!” the little girl said. “And you’ll see your brother again, I’m sure of it.”

“What was that?” Delta was very surprised the girl knew about her brother. But then again, she could be an empath or something like that if her glowing eyes were any indication.

“Your brother. You’ll see him again. I just know it.”

“Oh. Well, I hope so, but I’m not getting my hopes up just yet. I think you should go and join the others now, get yourself warmed up by the bonfires, okay?” Delta said and pointed towards the other mutants who had put up small fires all over the forest. The little girl nodded and ran over to the other children in their group.

So, the little girl was from England. She didn’t have a particularly British accent, though she could have moved there with her family when she was younger. Most of the mutants had been at the Facility for years, so Delta wouldn’t be surprised if her family didn’t live there anymore or didn’t want anything to do with her. That was how many of the children’s families reacted, sadly.

 _“…ome in Light, can you hear me? Come in. We’re at the rendezvous point,”_ a voice called over her comms.

Delta put her finger to her ears to respond. “I’m here. Sorry, the signal here’s a bit weird. We’ve set up camp for the night. There were more children at the Facility than we first thought. We are not far from the rendezvous point though.”

 _“Copy that. We’ll track your coordinates to pick you guys up. And hey? Good job, Light. Was he there?”_ the voice asked, though the answer was already known.

“Thanks, and no he wasn’t. I’m starting to think it was another chapel that took him,” she sighed. “I have heard rumours about young mutants living in the streets going missing, though. Maybe it was them?”

_“Could be, but I hope not. We have gotten zero information on them from the time we found out about them ‘till now. We’ll be at your location in 5 minutes by the way.”_

“I’ll get everyone ready. Light’s out.” A groan was heard on the other end of the comm line and Delta couldn’t help but smile. Then she went back to the big group of mutants she had helped escape the Facility.

“Alright, listen up everybody!” she said in a strong voice, gaining the attention of everyone. “I want you to get ready. Some friends of mine are on their way to get you guys home or start a new life, location of which are your own choosing. I want everyone under the age of 16 to get together with someone older and stay together to make sure no one gets left behind.”

Mumbles of agreements were heard from all over their make-shift camp before starting to get ready for Delta’s friends’ arrival.

The little girl from earlier stood alone, looking at Delta. When Delta looked at her she smiled and nodded, to which the little girl responded with smiling and running to her, taking her hand.

“My family would most likely have forgotten about me or moved away. They didn’t want me. At least my parents didn’t, so I don’t have anything or anyone in England anymore,” she said with a sad smile. “Can I come with you?”

“I’m not so sure about that sweetie, I’m kinda a nomad. I don’t live anywhere, I just travel,” she added after seeing the confused face the little girl was making. “My life is dangerous, and you need a steady place you can live, learn, and grow.”

Delta paused after processing what the little girl had actually said. ‘At least my parents didn’t’, maybe that meant she had other relatives?

“Wait, what did you mean? You said that at least your parents didn’t want you. Do you have other relatives? And where do they live? Maybe they would take you in and give you everything you deserve?” Delta asked the girl.

The little girl looked down at her bare feet, her face sadder than anyone her age should look or be. “I have a brother. He left. Travelled to America. He and mom and dad never saw eye-to-eye. We kept in contact. Mom and dad didn’t know though. He never told me where in America he lived. He feared mom and dad might find out. He’s a mutant too, you know. That’s why.”

And Delta cracked. “Alright, you can come with me. But we are going to America and we will find your brother. Seems like he’s the only person in your life that actually cares about you. But we gotta be careful.”

The little girl lit up in a bright smile and hugged Delta. “Oh, thank you thank you thank you! You’re the best, Light!” she beamed.

Just as Delta was about to speak to the little girl again, a myriad of stealth jets hovered above them. Every mutant on the ground was almost frozen in fear. Some were hiding the children behind them, others prepared themselves for battle. One jet landed. There was tension in the air and it was awful to everyone. Everyone but Delta. She had visibly relaxed when the jet landed. She recognized it.

The hangar opened and out came a rather tall person. Delta gave the girl’s hand a reassuring squeeze to signal that it was alright. Delta then walked to meet the stranger, girl in her hand, to show to the other mutants that they weren’t in danger. They stopped when they were five feet apart.

“Marco,” the stranger said.

Now you would think the answer would be “polo”, it would only be logical. But that is not what Delta said.

“The Beanie,” was what the answer was, and what Delta said. “Good to see you again, Joan.” She then signalled for the other to be cautious and make no sudden movements.

They knelt down when they spotted the little girl and gave her a small smile. “Well hello there. My name is Joan. I’m going to get you and everyone here home or help them to a new one.”

The little girl was half hiding behind Delta at this point but gave them a small tentative smile in return.

“She’ll be coming with me for the time being,” Delta said before turning her attention to the remaining mutants behind them. “Alright listen up everybody! This is Joan, they’ll help you get comfortable in the jets. From there you’ll be taken to a mansion in the middle of a sanctuary where you’ll be helped return to your lives or start anew someplace safe for us. Joan and the rest of their team will give you the specific details on the fly. Any questions?”

“You’re not coming with?” an older teen asked. They looked frightened by the prospect of Delta leaving them.

“I’m afraid not but you are safe, I promise you. Joan and the others will lay down their lives to keep it that way.”

“You will be able to use your powers at any time since we deactivated the power inhibitor we… acquired during our last rescue. For the sake of studying it so we are better equipped with fighting them,” they added quickly seeing the fright in the young mutant’s eyes. Joan had had to have it turned on to go unnoticed whilst flying. They then turned to Delta. “We have extra clothing for you on my jet. I’m sure we can find some for the little lady here as well,” they winked at her.

“Thank you, Joan. You’re a doll. You have the shuttle ready for me?” she said, the vigilance in her eyes shining.

“We sure have. All stocked up with food and water as well as a full tank with extra juice, just in case.”

Delta gave Joan an appreciative smile and lead the little girl to where Joan pointed at. They got settled in the shuttle, Delta making sure the little girl got new clothes as well as something to eat and drink before checking the systems.

She waited ‘till all the mutants were safe and comfortable on the jets to talk to Joan and the rest of their team. “I’m going back to America. Florida City to be precise. Got word from Remy that there indeed is a new chapel there. If you need help, all you gotta do is call. Got it?” she said, sounding almost threatening. She quickly got her desired answer. She went back to the shuttle and waited. She always did, to make sure they got away safely and nobody followed.

She turned to the little girl to see that she was almost asleep. Poor thing, having to endure whatever she had to endure for an unknown amount of time. “You know, I never got your name sweetie.”

“Oh,” she yawned. “It’s Anastacia.”

Delta gently brushed a few stray hairs from Anastacia’s eyes. “Delta.”

 

* * *

 

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum._

Milano woke up with a start. ‘ _Another nightmare_ ,’ she thought. By instinct, she reached for her left shoulder, and yep, still a big hole through it with many newer scars surrounding it, all in various states of healing. Just like the hole, but a bit closer. ‘ _Just another perk of being a freelance journalist. Nobody knows about your injuries,’_ came her bitter intrusive thoughts again.

She groaned and looked at the clock. 01.16 AM.

‘ _Well, won’t be going back to sleep the rest of the night, so might as well try to see if any bars are open. Not that the alcohol would have any effect on me anyway.’_

She came back from the Kamwina Nsapu rebellion in the Democratic Republic of the Congo two months ago. She had been unable to settle the conflict, so she instead settled on getting civilians out of harm's way and writing about her first-hand experiences as any other journalist. Except she hadn’t been alone. Ami had been there. She had just exited witness-protection and wouldn’t take no for an answer when she said she would travel with Milano to Congo. That was a mistake, it turned out.

Milano had made a lot of enemies over the years, so it was even more dangerous than for any other journalist. And now, because of that, because of herself, Ami had been taken, kidnapped if you will, as leverage and left a hole in Milano’s shoulder. Literally.

Milano would have searched non-stop for the rest of her life for Ami if it had not been for her brother Victor and his girlfriend Helena. They made her promise to take it slow, take on easy investigations and heal to get a new outlook at things when she eventually would return to searching for Ami. God, she hated her own brother and they had only just discovered each other again after believing the other dead for 17 years.

No use dwelling in the past. He thought she wouldn’t ever be up to it again due to all her injuries. She was going to prove him _so_ wrong.

A little while later and she pulled up in her car at a bar near the edge of the most recent of cities she’s visited. Florida City. She was investigating mutants going missing from the streets. Namely, young mutants who’d just discovered their abilities and had no home. As far as she knew, the police didn’t investigate it. Most likely due to the combination. Street kids + mutant kids = no attention. And those who actually would take cases like this were silenced or threatened with losing their jobs. If you were lucky, you could take it and only be monitored closely by some secret government organization. Lucky for the kids, she was her own boss. A freelance journalist. She had been informed about it by a young mutant who himself had been taken by them and escaped. Max.

It was 01.42 am. She could tell the Last Chance Bar & Package was going to be a bar she would frequent. Once entering she noticed it was rather quiet. She had expected there would be more people because it was a Friday night. Well, now she had both a place to drink and a quiet place to research and write.

“Why, hello there, new costumer,” a voice greeted at her. She found the source of it rather quickly. It belonged to the bartender, a man in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and black sunglasses for some odd reason.

“Hi.” she greeted, went to a barstool and flopped down on it, sighing heavily.

“Guessin’ you need some strong pick-me-up hon,” he said while finding a shot glass. “Care to tell ol’ Remy of it?”

The bartender, Remy, had a French accent though it was very light like he spent the first 6 or 7 years of his life in France and then moved to America where he would be forced to speak English.

“Well? Gonna spill the tea for me?” he asked, making Milano realize she had zoned out. “At least tell what you wanna drink gurl. Don’t leave me standin’ here lookin’ like an idiot.”

“The strongest you got.” Remy quirked an eyebrow at that. He reminded her of the psychologists the matrons wanted her to go to when she was younger. She didn’t need to, of course. She was her own psychologist.

“Heartbreak?” he asked, voice hinted with sympathy. When he only got a shrug in return he turned around to the shelves with liquor. When he turned around again he put the bottle down next to her. “Before we start this obviously very much needed convo, I’m gonna have to ask to see your paperwork. Don’t wanna accidentally serve alcohol to a minor and get the cops on my tail, no chéri.” He said with a playful - but otherwise quite serious - smirk on his face.

She smirked back. _A sass queen, huh? Well, when in Rome._ She went and grabbed her passport from her discarded jacket. She always kept it on her in case she needed a fast exit and entry to an investigation in other countries. “We can’t have that, now can we?” she said, giving him the passport. “Wouldn’t want you out of business because of little ol’ me.”

“Barely above the legal drinkin’ age and you want the strongest we got,” Remy sighed and handed back the passport. “Must’a been one hell of a break-up hon.”

“Guess you could say that,” Milano shrugged, putting the passport back in her jacket. She turned around when she heard Remy pour the liquid into the glass only to find that he had gotten one out for himself as well.

“It’s a slow night and we’ll be closing in 45 minutes, might as well have a drink,” he said rather casually. “Come on, sit, and tell Remy what caused you to come here at such a late hour.” Wow, he really dropped from sassy bartender and into the whole shrink-act fast.

“Not sure even a bartender who’s heard it all would be able to handle it,” she teased, hoping he would drop the subject.

“Try me,” was the only response she got. Milano started believing what everyone said, that bartenders make for the best psychologists. She wouldn’t even be surprised if he actually had a doctoral in psychology.

“Well… I’m a freelance journalist for one, meaning I’m my own boss…” she said, and went on telling him with as few details as possible.

Remy had an attentive and sympathetic look on his face, sunglasses now in his hair. The bartender nodded slowly when she had finished the re-telling of the events that led her here.

“Well then, sounds like your brother had the right idea. Usually, it is better to take a break and return after some time with a new and refreshed look on a problem that is this personal,” he said, a solemn and knowing look in his eyes. “And you are more than welcome to come here and talk some more, even after we close, hon. Sounds like you needed a fresh start on life anyways, gurl. It’s just a bit curious that you chose to come to Florida City.”

“Yeah, an investigation of mine let me here. But I’ll drink to that Remy,” she said, refilling her now empty glass. “Name’s Melody by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Melody, mon chéri.”

“Likewise, Remy.”

“To new beginnings,” Remy said, holding his glass up to hers.

She met it with a _clink_ and agreed: “New Beginnings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my Tumblr: dahliadragonheart
> 
> Come check out my Twitter: @GaaeiSandra
> 
> Don't have a beta, so if you want, you could contact me on either Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Until next time. Take it easy guys, gal, and non-binary pals. See ya.


	2. Meet The New Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives, Logan and Roman, have had a long night and are looking forward to visiting Roman's sibling. Remy has a semi heart-to-heart with Talyn, and a mysterious young man enters the picture. 
> 
> (Again, I don't know how to do summaries.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly slides in* Heeeyy, there. How you been? Me? Oh, I've been good. Yeah. Look, I can explain why I haven't updated this for more than six months. First of, I wrote the first two paragraphs right after the first chapter. Then writer's block came. Then Summer vacation arrived and I had to work A LOT. Then school started up again. I started writing a bit on it again, but writer's block appeared once again after nine pages. And I just haven't had the time or mental energy to write it, even though I've been really psyched for this chapter. But I might be even more psyched for the next one! Why? Well, only I know that!!

The day had started out pretty standard. Detective Logan Abbott got up at 5.30 am, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast with some coffee on the side. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was out of the door at 7 am. At 7.15 am he was standing in front of his partner, detective Roman Moore’s, entry. He was not up yet, so Logan mentally prepared himself to drag the overgrown child out of bed. They had had a stakeout the night previously, so he would definitely whine a great deal. Logan got out his keys to lock himself in. It was a lot of fuss to get him out of the door with an adequate amount of time to get to work. Like previously stated. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Why must you hurt me so?” Roman whined. They were in Logan’s car on their way to the precinct. “I didn’t even get to eat breakfast, you monster!” he exclaimed.

“Lucky for you, I predicted that. We are headed for an easy breakfast for you. I already ordered to ensure you wouldn’t pick any junk food,” Logan quickly added when he saw the excited look that grew on Roman’s face. A look that also promptly fell to an exasperated pout.

“You’re no fun, Logan,” he moped as he flopped back into his seat.

They soon turned into the parking lot of a small diner. One they were well equated with, ever since the beginning of their partnership. They had helped out the owner when they had been robbed at the beginning of its lifetime.

“Heya, Lo!” The chipper voice emanated from a head full of bright pastel-blue hair.

“Salutations Talyn,” Logan greeted them back. “How are things fairing?” Logan grimaced slightly at how his attempt at a normal conversation sounded. Talyn, however, didn’t seem to mind.

“Things are awesome, thanks to you and Roman having our backs. Speaking of, I’m guessing you’re here for his breakfast?” At that Logan nodded and smiled gratefully at Talyn who went out the back to get it.

“Joan is not here,” Logan observed. It was rather odd, seeing as they were figuratively joined at the hip. Logan wondered where they could be since they always insisted on staying with Talyn in the morning hours due to the robbery three years prior and didn’t want to risk anything.

“No, they got a tip about…” Talyn glanced up at the security cameras, a worried expression on their face. “… you know.”

“Ah, I see. Roman and I would be more than happy to lend our assistance in that matter. A child should not be alone like that.”

Talyn sighed to themselves, they never told Logan the full truth, since their operation was somewhat illegal. They had just told Logan and Roman that the two of them helped mutant children kicked out of their house by their parents. It didn’t matter that Logan, too, was a mutant, they couldn’t risk it. “We know, but we just can’t risk it. These children have grown up fearing the police, and they already have trouble trusting _us_ as it is.”

Logan sighed. He sincerely wished the world would just accept them already and move on instead of insisting on criminalising mutants.

Logan put a hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn. A poor one at that as Talyn elected that moment to return and shot him a worried grin.

“Late night?” they asked, placing down Roman’s breakfast in front of him. They gave him a sympathetic smile at Logan’s slight nod. “May I ask what you two were doing? You wouldn’t have ordered food for Roman if the two of you didn’t have a late-night together,” they added at Logan’s baffled look. “Yeah that’s right, I can do detective work too.”

“Merely a stakeout, but one that took longer than I originally calculated,” he admitted sheepishly, not used to making wrong calculations, especially when it was about his work.

“It only helps to prove that you are a human being. People make mistakes,” they smiled at him. “And speaking of human beings, don’t you think you should be giving this to Roman before he starts getting over-dramatic?”

“When is he not?” Logan chuckled. “And if I am correct, he will be asleep again by now.”

“Have fun with the drama queen Lo,” Talyn said. When Logan picked up the food and started to walk away, Talyn grabbed his attention again. “Oh, wait up! My friend Thomas and his cousin are opening up a café slash bakery today. They weren’t able to get a good location due to their budget, so it’s in a rather bad neighbourhood. I mentioned to Thomas that I knew you and Roman, and might have promised you to would show up sometime during the day,” they said, awkwardly scratching the back of their neck. “I have the address here. You think you could do me this favour?”

Logan looked a bit offended. “I would hardly call it favour; we are friends after all, are we not? And is this not what friends would do for each other?” he scoffed. He then softened his expression up and took the piece of paper offered to him. “Of course we would stop by. This does not have a name on it?” he asked when he looked at it.

“Yeah, I don’t really know what they named it, but knowing the two of them, it will most likely be pun-related,” they said, grinning when they saw Logan’s slightly horrified expression. “Now go! You two don’t wanna have Captain Holt breathing down your neck, do you now?”

Logan’s eyes widened, not having realised how long he had been conversing with Talyn. He hastily picked up the food he had put down to accept the piece of paper with the address on and hurried out the door. Talyn waved him goodbye which he barely returned.

He was by the car less than ten seconds later, and sure enough, Roman was fast asleep again. Logan looked at his watch and rolled his eyes before smirking. Roman’s seatbelt suddenly unbuckled and smacked him in the face.

Roman let out an undignified screech. “WHYYY?!”

“Simply. You were sleeping, which will throw off your inner clock even more than it already is, I have your breakfast, we have to be at the precinct in thirty minutes,” Logan listed off. “And I thought it would be fun,” he added with a smirk.

Roman mock-gasped, placing his hand on his chest in the process. “How DARE you?! Mocking one of the best, most handsome detectives the police have to offer?! I thought I was your partner, but alas, I guess it is true what they say. Your kind really is a menace,” he dramatically sighed.

Logan stiffened at that. “My kind?” he inquired slowly. He had trusted Roman with his secret knowing he wouldn’t judge and shun him as his parents had, but maybe he was wrong after all. He hoped he hadn’t.

“Yes, your kind. You know, brits,” Roman dismissed with a waving hand. Logan let out the small breath he hadn’t realised he’s been holding, tension slowly leaving his body again.

Logan handed him the food and got in the car. He shouldn’t entertain any more distractions. “Eat,” was the only other word that left Logan’s mouth before he turned on the ignition. He missed the sad look Roman sent him.

 

* * *

 

Talyn sighed. They really hated being alone in the morning since that day, but they had no choice right now. It was either their comfort or helping many mutants find their way home, or find a new one. It wasn’t as if Talyn couldn’t defend themselves, no they were quite adept in fighting, and their powers complimented that. They just weren’t comfortable opening up alone. Their skills and abilities were still nothing against a gun or multiple people. At least with Joan, they stood a chance.

They wiped down the counter, at least there weren’t many people in the morning, only people having to leave home early for work.

They shot a quick text to Joan to see how the rescue was going. They didn’t expect to get a response anytime soon, so instead, they went out the back to check on the equipment and possibly clean some of them if the closing shift forgot. It wasn’t uncommon if they did. They were usually college students, so Talyn didn’t blame them one bit. They were in their place only seven years ago, so the experience was still fresh in their memory.

The tell-tale ding of the bell above the door was heard stating there was a costumer. Talyn moved to the counter again, expecting one of the regulars but instead found a tired-looking Remy Reverie.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed right now, Rem? You look like shit,” they remarked already in the process of making coffee.

“Yeah, well, it's not easy sleeping when Emile is a giant morning person and me being a light sleeper. ‘Sides, I haven’t been getting much sleep either way. You know, with the whole… ‘Reina situation’ ya know,” he sighed, gratefully accepting the coffee.

“She’s gonna be okay, I’m sure. After all, she has your snazzy attitude,” they said, giving Remy a small, sad smile.

Remy huffed out a laugh at that. “That she has. That she has,” he said under his breath. Then his face turned sad. “I just don’t understand why she would take off like that out of nowhere. I mean, she would have called me. Right? I know we haven’t seen each other in years, but we still kept in contact. She wouldn’t just do that. Right?” he said, looking up at Talyn from where he was sitting, scanning their face.

“I don’t know, man. I’m not the shrink here. You are,” they shrugged before their face turned serious again. “Have you talked to Emile about it?”

“I mean, yeah? No, I haven’t,” he conceded when he saw Talyn’s unimpressed look that told him that they didn’t believe him one bit.

“Why not? Em’s your partner, have been since college if I remember correctly. Your welcome, by the way,” Talyn said, trying to lighten his mood. They really hated seeing him down in the dumps like this. The two of them had been friends since high school, quickly connecting due to them having a shared secret. When Remy turned 18, he left his family for more than just one reason. He moved in with Talyn and their family soon after. Their family helped him financially when he had to start at college, where he met Emile, who was studying psychology like him.

“I don’t know. Maybe because that will make this whole situation real and I’ll realise there isn’t anything I can do about it,” he sighed downing his coffee.

“You know, you don’t have to deal with your problems alone — no need to play your own psychologist when you have Emile. And don’t give me that crap about you not wanting to bother him with your issues. That’s one of the reasons both you and Emile became shrinks. Because you actually give a fuck about others and you wanna help them get through whatever hell they might be going through!” they said, fixing Remy with a stern look.

“Easy there, gurl. Your wolf is showing,” Remy quipped when their eyes started flickering between their standard colour and striking gold. Talyn took a deep breath, and their eyes returned to normal. “There we go, don’t want any sleep-deprived gremlins seeing you now, do we?” he smirked.

“Asshole,” they smiled. “And you know I’m nowhere near being canine or did your sleep-deprived ass forget that?” they said, playfully smacking his shoulder.

“No, no, you’re right, if anything you’re a mama bear. Or mama hen. Haven’t decided, they are too close to each other to tell the difference.”

They softened up and placed some scrambled eggs in front of him. “Nice to see your sassiness is returning. Now, as the mama bear-slash-hen here I’m telling you to eat up!” They placed their hands on their hips, fixing him with a mock stern stare making Remy chuckle lightly.

At the same time, Talyn’s phone went off, alerting to a new text message.

“Go on, you can check it hon, I won't mind,” Remy gently said when Talyn didn’t do so right away. After another moment or so and another visional sweep of the diner, they looked at their phone, face lighting up remarkable at who it was.

 _ Joanglebook: _ _Hey Tal. I’m a bit exhausted, but things went well. There were way more people than our intel said, but everyone is one their way home safely. Many kids. Taking them to X. Light’s going back to the states, brought a kid with ‘er. I miss you. Sorry, you had to open without me. I’ll be back as soon as I can._

“Good news?” Remy quirked an eyebrow after a few minutes of Talyn being quiet and just beaming.

“Very,” they said after another moment's silence. “Just gonna reply real quick. Be right back.” They then went out back to reply. Remy had an idea of what it was they were doing, but they didn’t wanna risk their operation being compromised. They had installed a receptor for their own small satellite so they wouldn’t be able to be spied on by the government.

 _Tallykat:_ _That’s amazing Joan! Must’ve taken more people after they got it. Say hi to X and the others from me. And take the time you need to get everyone safe. There’s no rush. Logan says hi by the way._

Talyn hesitated before sending another message.

 _Tallykat:_ _Any sign of Reina? Remy’s here and is really out of it. Works his ass off at the bar till early morning and barely gets any sleep anymore. I’m worried._

They sighed and put away the phone before going back out. Remy was still sitting at the counter, sunglasses back in their usual spot, and playing with the scrambled eggs with his fork.  “Joan says hi,” they said, trying to get Remy’s attention off of Reina.

He looked up at Talyn, sending them a small smirk. It still wasn’t the usual quality Remy SmirkTM, but it was close enough. “Sure about that? You’re not just sugarcoating the usual ‘wut up, fuckhead’?”

Talyn mock-gasped, looking offended. “I was trying to be nice! But if you want it that way, they didn’t even mention you,” they snarked back at him with a cheeky smile resulting in them getting a gentle shove to the shoulder.

Before Remy could reply, Talyn got another text holding up their finger to shush him.

 _ Joanglebook: _ _I’m guessing Roman’s asleep since it’s only Logan saying hi. And no. Reina wasn’t there. I’m worried too. She could have a variation of his powers, and any variety of his powers is very powerful, making her valuable to any buyer or army. Stay safe yourself. And say wut up, fuckhead to Remy from me. Thx._

Talyn chuckled. “Joan again. They send their ‘wut up, fuckhead’,” they grinned, looking back at their phone. At the same time, the bell jingled again, and a young person with purple hair entered, sitting down at a table in the corner.

Talyn tried to make eye contact with them to show that they had noticed them and would be coming over shortly, but the young person’s focus was solely on their phone. Huh.

Remy noticed the change in atmosphere and looked over his shoulder to get a look at the newcomer. They wore all-black clothing, ripped skinny jeans, hoodie with the hood up, and combat boots. They had purple ends on their short black hair and feminine facial features, though that didn’t tell Remy anything about their gender or preferred pronouns. He sighed. He really shouldn’t be starting psychoanalysing a complete stranger he wasn’t going to see again anyway.

Talyn put their phone away, grabbed a menu and went to give it to the newcomer.

They returned shortly after with worry etched in their eyes. There was something about him (the stranger told Talyn his preferred pronouns after Talyn hold him theirs), something Talyn couldn’t place. Hopefully, he would come more often so they could get to know him, find out what it was that made Talyn worry for the young man. _‘Troubles for another day Tal, you got too much on your own plate right now, ha, plate. Pun intended,’_ they thought, breathing a silent laugh at their own joke.

Of course Remy, ever observant, noticed the worry straight(ha) away even though Talyn did an excellent job concealing it. He didn’t voice his concerns, though, carefully observing Talyn instead.

“What?” Talyn exclaimed, making the young man in the corner look up from his phone. Remy just quirked an eyebrow at them. They narrowed their eyes at him in retaliation. “You just went all shrinky on me, didn’t ya?”

Remy huffed out a laugh at their remark while shaking his head. “Nah, I never get anything from you anyway, so I’ve stopped trying altogether babes,” he smiled at the shorter person standing behind the counter. Tiny but lethal. Remy learned that the hard way. He shook his head, almost unnoticeably to get rid of _those_ thoughts and memories.

Talyn glanced back at the young man. He had put his menu away, so he was probably ready to order. “I’ll be right back Rem,” they said, walking towards the young man. “Soo, made up your mind?”

He looked up at them, giving a small, almost not there, smile and nodded slowly. “I’ll just have some mint tea, please,” he said, voice gruff like he hadn’t used it in a while. Or been up all night, one of those. Talyn wouldn’t even be surprised if it was both. He looked like a college student with the bags under his eyes, something Talyn was used to see in the college students working at the diner.

“One mint tea, coming up. You sure I couldn’t get you anything to eat?” they asked, looking him over again. He was rather thin, unhealthily so, and was quite pale. A healthy, nutritious breakfast would do him wonders.

He shook his head slightly. “No thanks, just tea.”

“Alrighty, I’ll be right back.” Talyn smiled at him and went behind the counter again.

“So, he a coffee addict?” Remy quipped at Talyn when they returned. “He looks like one, with the bags under his eyes and the fact that he’s here this early.” Remy sounded worried when he spoke. And if there was a tad of sadness there as well? Well, Talyn didn’t plan on pointing it out.

“No, he ain’t like you, Rem. You think every early bird are like you, don’t you?” They fondly shook their head at him. “And you and I both know there are more factors involved with bags under your eyes than just insomnia.” This time a wink followed.

Remy blushed deeply and awkwardly coughed. “Yes, well, uhm, I, you know, I’m usually right about, ahem, being sleep - I mean a coffee addict!” Remy tried - and failed - to backtrack. He just early himself a laugh from Talyn.

They knew exactly what they were doing. They loved insinuating things and making Remy a flustered mess. Not many were able to out-flirt Remy, but Talyn was one of the select few who could. Talyn finished laughing and decided to show Remy some mercy. He had to go to work soon, after all.

“So,” Talyn started, finding the teabags while the water was boiling. “How’re things with Emile?” they asked, finally changing the subject, ending Remy’s suffering.

Remy thought for a moment, smiling to himself. “Things are pretty great. We talked about adoption since the last time we spoke. It’s what they’ve always wanted. That, and helping people through the use of therapy of course,” he chuckled before sighing. “Don’t think I’m ready, though. To raise a child, I mean. It’s a big responsibility, and you don’t get a second chance with that kid.”

Talyn gave him a sympathetic smile before turning around again to find some sugar and milk. “I’m sure you’ll do great. You have Emile at your side, remember? You’re not alone. Plus, Joan and I’ll be right by your side.”

“I know,” Remy smiled. He refilled his coffee before taking a significant drag from it. He sighed when he put it down. “I just don’t know. How is it possible for me to be a good parent when I was such a horrible brother? I left her with… with _them_ , and she was only six. You don’t think she’s been taken by them, do you?” He looked up with horror in his eyes at them at his last question.

“No, I don’t think so. She’d put up too much of a fight to be worth their troubles. And you stop that train of thought right this instant, Remigius Reverie! You are an amazing brother! If you’d stayed, they would’ve taken it out on her too, and you know that. And I know for a fact that if you could’ve taken her with you, you would have. Or even better, getting custody of her. And because of that, I KNOW you’ll be an amazing parent!” they scolded him. Self-deprecation is terrible for your mental health, you know.

Their outburst took Remy by surprise and earned them a glance from the young man. Talyn looked over to him with an apologetic look before returning to the process of making his tea. The water had just finished boiling, so they poured some into the cup they had found before dropping the teabag in. They put it on a tray along with some sugar and milk and went over to him.

“Here ya go, teabag has just been dropped in, and there’s sugar and milk if you want to add that. Sorry for the, uhm, outburst. Remy, over there, is an old friend and has the bad habit of being self-deprecating when he’s reminiscing and hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep,” they said apologetically.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Nothing I’m not used to,” the young man said, widening his eyes infinitesimally when he realised what he had just said. Talyn just looked at him quizzically, but before they could ask anything, he looked back at his phone, a clear sign he didn’t want to continue the conversation. He glanced up again when Talyn picked up the tray again and started walking away. “Thanks for the tea,” he smiled at them.

“You’re welcome, kid.” They answered his smile with their own before returning to scold Remy some more.

“Before you can continue your scolding I’m gonna ask you this: where is Joan exactly? You hate being alone in the morning,” Remy hurried to ask Talyn when they returned to the counter.

They glanced back at the young man, but he seemed to be engrossed in his phone again, occasionally sipping at his tea. “Greece. But they’re on their way back. Have to make a few stops though.”

“Greece?!” Remy asked them incredulously. “But I just saw them two days ago!”

“Yeah,” Talyn said, scratching the back of their neck. “It was on very short notice, but nothing we’re not used to around here,” they said sheepishly.

Remy nodded. “Yeah, I know that. Both Emile and I and do, actually. Sometimes trauma victims-slash-survivors need someone to talk to right away, so we obviously make sure they get to the office safely, and we’ll be there as soon as we can. It’s usually mutants that need that opportunity though.” The last part was mumbled, but Talyn knew what he was talking about.

“Hello, can I get the old sassy Remy back now, please? All this solemn seriousness doesn’t really suit your personality,” Talyn said lightly, trying to get his spirits up again.

“Sorry babes forgot where I was there for a minute,” Remy snarked back at them, though it lacked the usual teasing bite. He finished his coffee and breakfast and put some money on the counter. “Well, I should probably head to the office to start on the paperwork or whatever. Later gurl.” He waved Talyn goodbye before walking out again.

“Later.” Talyn took the money, put some in the moneybox and the rest in the tip jar; Remy always left a good tip.

Soon after the young man in the corner got up and went to the counter to pay for his tea.

“You still sure you’re not hungry? I can quickly whip up something for you to go, it’s no problem, really,” Talyn tried again. They could recognise malnourishment when they saw it, and this kid was definitely malnourished. They would give it to him for free if he didn’t have the money.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Really. No need to worry,” he said, giving a tentative smile. “And keep the change.” He gave them a two-finger-salute before walking out again.

 _‘Odd young man,’_ they thought. _‘Probably just don’t want to trouble me more than necessary since it’s so early.’_

They went back to collect the teacup, milk and sugar, wipe down the table and the counter and returned to conversing with Joan over the phone in the back.

Little did they know the mysterious young man had listened carefully to their conversation and recorded the entire thing on a hidden camera.

 

* * *

 

In the meantime, Logan and Roman had driven in comfortable silence, only broken by Roman chewing, and was almost at the precinct.

It was almost 8 am at the time they drove into the precinct’s parking lot.

“Tell me again Specs, _why_ we have to be here this early?” Roman complained. He was NOT in a good mood after only four hours of sleep. Roman hated stakeouts. They meant that he wouldn’t be able to get his Beauty Sleep the following week.

“Because,” Logan sighed, sounding a bit annoyed. “we have to talk to Captain Holt about your brother’s reward request. His tip paid off better than expected. I also wasn’t able to finish all the paperwork for processing the suspects.” Logan glanced at Roman, getting an unimpressed look. “We also have to prepare for when the new detectives arrive later in the day.”

“Ah, so it was your idea to meet at the precinct this early? That’s a surprise,” Roman said flatly.

Logan sighed. “Look, I know you want to just stay in and sleep, but this needs to be done. Captain Holt agreed to let us have the day off tomorrow since we’ve been working overtime for days now.”

Roman gasped. “Holt is willingly giving us a day off?! Without hours of begging and annoying him?!” Roman was ecstatic, to say the least. Logan rolled his eyes and sat down. They had reached their desks.

“That is because he knows I get the job done and never ask for anything like this unless it’s warranted. Now, we need to finish the paperwork before we can discuss your brother’s reward.” Roman got a sad look on his face at the mention of his brother. Even though they were so different from each other, Roman still loved him more than anything. The thought of his powers driving him insane hurt Roman to his core.

“Yeah. How long do you think the paperwork will take? I’d like to notify Emile myself of when we’re coming.” Roman sent a pleading look Logan’s way. And Logan caved. He had a soft spot for his partner, so if this had been anyone else, he would’ve said no and done it himself, like he originally planned. But this was Roman. Logan’s young partner who was spontaneous but determined and an excellent detective.

“We are not missing a lot. If we work at our optimal, in your case listening to lyricless music, we should be done within the hour. Then we need to discuss his reward with Captain Holt, which I estimate will take approximately twenty minutes, and transportation will be another twenty minutes... Meaning we should be there in about an hour and a half,” Logan sighed at Roman’s lost expression. “That leaves us just enough time to prepare for the new detectives as well.”

“Well, why didn’t you just say that? Come on, let’s get working! Well, you get working, I’m gonna call Emile real quick.” And out the back Roman went at the speed of light. Well, one would think that; he was just really excited and in great shape.

Logan shook his head, fondly. Roman only really had time to visit his brother when they were working cases where they got his help. Logan clocked them in for the day and began the paperwork and processing of witness statements and the criminals.

After about ten minutes, Romans plopped down in his chair opposite to Logan’s. Roman gave a content sigh. “You got to talk to him, I take it?” Logan inquired.

“Yeah, she is looking forward to our visit.” Roman was acting more subdued than usual, after talking to his sister, Logan noticed.

“She. Oh. Depressive episode?” Roman nodded. You could always tell what pronouns to use with Roman’s sister according to her mood. Though, she rarely had a depressive episode anymore. Still, Roman always enjoyed talking and spending time with her, no matter what.

“Let’s just get this done so we can get moving,” Roman evaded and dove into the paperwork. Logan frowned but refrained from commenting. Roman usually thought it too boing and complained a bit before he really got into it. They both worked in appreciative silence for the next forty minutes.

Logan sighed. “That’s the last of it from my part. How is it looking with you?”

“Almost done, Lo,” Roman said as he flipped a page in his small pile of papers and continued writing on the computer. “You go ahead into Holt’s office, I’ll be there in a minute or five.” Logan nodded and cleaned his desk (even though he didn’t need to; it was always neat and clean) before heading to Captain Holt’s office door and knocking.

“Detective Abbott, come in,” Cpt. Holt called. And he did. “Why isn’t Dec. Moore with you?” he asked, looking behind Logan.

“He wasn’t quite finished with his paperwork and told me to go ahead. He does not wish to prolong getting to see his sister again.” Holt looked at Logan sympathetically before nodding.

“I see. Well, what has she asked for in return for her help this time?” Holt inquired.

“As always, to go home. She knows as well as us that she is unable to, so she continued with saying it is because she’d love to visit the park she and Roman used to play in when they were younger, again. Is that one a possibility?” It wasn’t one of the bigger requests she’d come with, so Logan hoped it was something they could grant her.

“We need to set up a perimeter, make sure no one enters the park as well as have eyes on her all the time, but other than that, I think it’s doable. We’ve organised bigger operations than this,” Holt agreed.

Just in that second, Roman walked in, as Logan hadn’t closed the door. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Roman exclaimed, although, it was much more subdued than usual.

“Not so fast, Dec. Moore,” Holt interrupted. “We cannot do that today. The new detectives are arriving in less than two hours, and I want to give them a good first impression. I’ve only heard impressive things about them from my old friend, Cpt. Garcia.”

“I don’t think she’ll want to go outside for a while anyway, so that’s okay, Captain.” Roman turned from the door. “I’d just like to tell her in person, if that’s alright, Sir?” Oh, Roman was looking at their Captain with such a pitiful look in his eyes that even Holt’s sturdy and tough façade crumbled.

Holt sighed. “Of course, Dec. Moore. Just be back thirty minutes before. Not twenty-nine. Thirty. Do greet her from me.”

“Thank you so much, Sir!” Roman exclaimed and basically ran out the door to the parking lot. Logan sighed at his partner’s antics. He looked back at Cpt. Holt, who only nodded to him.

“I’ll make sure we’re back forty-five minutes before, Sir,” he said before he, as well, disappeared out the door to his car.

Due to Roman being filled with energy at getting to see his sister again, Logan drove just a bit faster than strictly necessary which in turn made them be there in six minutes instead of the usual ten. As soon as Logan had parked the car Roman was out. Logan couldn’t really blame him. It had been months since they last saw each other. Visits of any kind weren’t allowed unless it was for a case, which Logan found revolting. Just because she was… that still didn’t make it fair! In fact, it made it less fair than if she had just been a mentally ill supercriminal, like Ami Amore (except she wasn’t mentally ill, she was just a supercriminal mastermind)! And even those were allowed to get visitors!

The dumpster near him started to shake a bit. Logan took a few calming breaths. _Now’s not the time to let my emotions take control,_ he thought to himself. Roman needed him.

Logan walked calmly (though that was only his exterior) into the facility. He found Roman by the reception, waiting for him. “What took you so long, Logan??” Roman asked while dramatically bringing the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Dec. Abbott. Nice to see you two again. Solved the case, did ya?” the receptionist, the young Mx Thomsen, said. They gave Logan and Roman their visitor’s pass so they could move around in the facility without any problems.

“We did, yes. We’re here to inform Remus that her request has been granted. Though, we’ll not be able to acquiesce today, as two new detectives will be joining the precinct today and we have to prepare for them. And it is nice to see you too, Mx Thomsen,” Logan added after a look from Roman.

They giggled. They always did when Logan was being guided by Roman in social behaviour. “Right this way, guys. She’s in the garden right now. Dr Picani discovered that’s the most effective way to bring her out of the depression. They’ve still yet to discover a way to bring her down from her mania. But stuff like this takes time. I really wish you guys were allowed to visit her outside of work. She misses you especially, Roman.” Mx Thomsen kept talking all the way to the garden. Logan was really glad they did. Something to keep Roman busy. Those two really got along well with each other.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite twin brother,” a tired feminine voice said. “Have you come to free me?”

“Not today, sister dear. I’m afraid we have to prepare for some new troops coming today. And you don’t really seem up to it, either. But, once you feel better, and the new detectives have settled, we’ll make sure we get to visit the park. Okay?” Roman was the one addressed, so he was the one speak. They learned the hard way not to talk to her unless you were addressed (or if you were Dr Picani) when she had a depressive episode.

“Puh-he. Well, at least I can still be in these gardens. Hey, wanna hear a secret, Ro?” Remus said, leaning a bit closer to him.

“Always!” Roman said, leaning closer as well so Remus could whisper in his ear. It made him nostalgic for when they were kids and would share secrets with each other all the time.

“They are _very_ bad at keeping the garden, so it’s chaos. Just like I like it!” Remus stage-whispered. She giggled at her own words, though it lacked the usual enthusiasm. Roman chuckled with her.

“Yes, I can see that. They are a bit lazy here, aren't they?” Roman winked. Remus was always his centre of attention when they were visiting her. Logan went to speak with the doctors, leaving the two siblings to enjoy each others company. They had approximately twenty minutes before they had to leave again.

“Dr Picani. Pleasure as always,” he greeted the person in front of him. They lit up when they saw who was speaking to them. They’d been looking in some files and hadn’t discovered the detectives had arrived.

“Dec. Abbott! Pleasure’s all mine! So, are you here to sign the papers of letting Remus visit the park?” they asked

“Sadly, no. Not yet, anyway. Two new detectives are arriving today and, we have to get them settled in the routine. But once they are, and Remus feels better, we will take her there. And thank you,” Logan added after a moment of hesitation. Picani tilted their head.

“Thank me? Whatever for? Taking care of and helping Remus is my job and my pleasure.” To say they were confused by Logan’s gratitude was an understatement. Logan, however, shook his head.

“Though I am also grateful for that, I meant about what you and Remy do on the side. You make a huge difference for a lot of people; old as young. You helped me,” Logan said, looking Picani sincerely in the eye. He usually never was one to admit he needed help or that he had help, but he wouldn’t deny that fact to someone who helped him in the past.

“Aw shucks, Logan. I don’t know what to say,” they blushed a tiny bit, because they knew how hard of a subject it was to Logan to discuss and he had a hard time admitting when he admired people. Like he admired what the two therapists were doing. They suddenly thought of something. “Did you tell them yet? Your colleagues?”

Logan sighed. “Other than Roman, no. Not even Cpt. Holt. I would rather they didn’t know just yet. I know Florida is accepting, but they took a while to pass that law. Other states passed it many years ago, yet we’ve only taken the initiative to pass it two years ago. I still fear the public would want me burned in the media fire if they knew.”

Picani smiled at him sympathetically. “I know. But they are your coworkers; your friends. They’ll understand it if you don’t want anyone other than them to know. But the decision is yours, and I respect it. And I understand it.”

They continued to talk about Remus and her improvements over the past year when they were interrupted by Roman’s startled exclamation. “Remus, what are you doing?!” They looked over and saw that Remus had a tight hold of Roman’s wrist. The bruising kind of grip. They ran over, but Logan arrived first. And was shocked.

Remus’ eyes were black. There were no traces of her otherwise green eyes or white. They were _all black_. And then Remus spoke. Her voice was unrecognisable.

**_ The Moon shines bright, but if you do nothing, it will go dark! _ **

A prediction. They’d never seen it up close, but both Logan and Roman were sure it was a prediction that involved them, however absurd it was fraised.

Then she let go of Roman’s arm, and her eyes went back to normal. “Whoo, what a rush, huh?”

Roman just stared at his sister, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He hadn’t really processed the words. Luckily, Logan was fast to grab a notebook and a pencil and write it down.

“I think it’s time you get some rest, Remus, don’t you?” Dr Picani stepped in, voice kind and approached her was a non-threatening stance. She was always volatile after a prediction, and who knew what a prediction during a depressive episode would do to her.

“Yeah, I think so too, Doc. Nice seeing ya, Roman. And heed the words,” she sing-sang before she skidded off after Dc Picani.

Logan and Roman drove back to the precinct in silence, both trying to understand what that absurd prediction could mean.

Then entered the precinct and found it a complete mess. Holt was in his office, looking like he’d been trying, and failing, to get the detectives under control for a long time. Not even Logan’s death stare seemed to work right now. And that’s how they spent the next forty minutes trying to get the detectives under control.

The front doors to the precinct opened, but no one seemed to notice. Logan was sitting at his desk, looking done with everything while Roman chased Dec. Peralta around the precinct. It was chaos. Some might confuse the precinct with a kindergarten run by a single adult.

Things were starting to calm a tiny bit down as the cold air from outside began to be noticed. Logan looked up from his desk and looked at the two newcomers. They didn’t seem to be particularly impressed. Logan couldn’t really blame him. He wondered who they were and what their business at the precinct was since they didn’t immediately go for one of the free detectives, Logan.

Suddenly, Holt exited his office and called out to the entire precinct, “EVERYONE!!” and got most of the precinct’s attention. Some froze when they spotted the two standing looking at them with an unreadable expression in their eyes. Logan was starting to get a sinking feeling about who they were and wished he could just sink into the floor and out of this childish picture. “Meet the new detectives!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending might have been a bit rushed, but I just needed to end the chapter as I ended up with fourteen pages and about 7,000 words. Hope you liked it! As always, kudos and comments fill my soul!! And if you think I didn't do Remus' bipolar disorder justice, please let me know! I spent a lot of time researching it, so I hope I got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> You got through it! Congratulations! 
> 
> Yes, Mister D./Dee is Deceit, though he will be some kind of farther figure in this. He is cool.  
> Yes! Remy's here! A bartender! He is also a psychologist, so Melody got that right.
> 
> Spanish:  
> Vamos = Come on  
> Apurate = Hurry up  
> Dios mios = My God
> 
> Hawaiian:  
> Kūamuamu = Damn it
> 
> Again, I have no idea where this is going. I still haven't figured out what "The Incident" is or what was going on at the police station, so if you have any suggestions, please give them to me at my Tumblr @dahliadragonheart, I'm desperate. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment, I will live for them, but will also be a nervous mess.


End file.
